Mating in the Purest Form
by Assassination
Summary: [title credit to C.S.] "Ugh...I hate this time of the month," he grumbled, walking through the crowd and lowering his hands with a bored look. "It's worse than girls on their damn periods." [joint effort, AU]


**This was a joint effort done with CirtusShinigami. Hope you enjoy. And reviews are VERY, VERY, VERY loved.

* * *

**

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and lifting his hands to rub his face while his spiky hair glistened in the light remaining for the while. "Ugh...I hate this time of the month," he grumbled, walking through the crowd and lowering his hands with a bored look. "It's worse than girls on their damn periods." Tipping his head back he watched the sky with another sigh.

His feet pressed lightly into the dirt, the blue haired man glancing around at the scenery. Grimmjow chuckled as he saw all the girls getting their men first before anyone else got to them. "Hey, Grimm! Wanna be my partner?" He grinned, shaking his head. "Love ta, but I'm looking for someone else, at the moment. Maybe next time, beautiful." He walked away, heading toward a set of small houses on the west end of the town. Cloaked in a black shirt and grey pants, Grimmjow walked through the town, glancing about for a specific person.

Stretching his arms up Ichigo let out a yawn and then frowned as he saw everyone pairing up and sighed before lowering his arms and cocking his head from side to side to relieve a kink. "This is so much worse..." Closing his eyes he turned and let his right hand tug at his plain white short sleeved t-shirt. Using his chocolate converse to kick the ground. "...maybe I'll make it home before the moon's in the sky." He could just see it now, locking himself in and boarding up the windows to keep everyone out and him inside.

"There he is," Grimmjow said, with that predator like smirk. He was the best looking in the village, asked by many of the girls now scrambling for another man. Their 'second choice'. How stupid many of them were, leaving their hopes up for Grimmjow. A plan had formulated in his mind, something that he couldn't seem to rid himself of, no matter how many girls he was shoving into. It would be useless to ruin his image there in the open, not that anyone in the town actually gave a crap whom they had sex with, just as long as they got it some how. Grimmjow was different, at least now he was. Ichigo was to be his, whether or not the boy complied or not.

Fanning himself with his hand he peered up at the sky with a bored look. "Almost time." Finally reaching his doorstep, just a block away, he leaned against the rail while looking down on the ground and moving his left wrist to twirl it while gently pushing a girl away as she was about to ask if they could have sex for this one night. "Forget that..." he growled, fangs baring. "I'm not interested. Not now, not ever." With that he ran his fingers through his hair.

Grimmjow followed, watching as the girl ran off, unabashed looking for another mate to play with when the moon finally reached its height in the sky. He grinned, walking up behind Ichigo and grabbing his hands. One clamped around a wrist that he lifted into the air and the other he forced behind Ichigo. "Well well. Looks like you're exactly where I want you to be, eh, berry?" He bent down, whispering this into his ear while taking in his luscious smell. Strawberry or not, Grimmjow was itching to take the boy for his own.

Scrunching his nose up once he was grabbed the orange head closed his eyes though his left brow twitched. "Oh, joy, you again..." he muttered. "And, no, I'm not." After saying that he brought his right foot back to have the knee curl and heel Grimmjow in the balls while twisting his hands and grabbing onto the bluenette's wrists to turn and toss him in the other direction.

He groaned, in pain, as Ichigo quickly threw him onto his back. Grimmjow looked up at him, the smile never fading, not so easily subdued. The moon was riding up into the sky, and Grimmjow wasn't going to let a single moment of the night end without it ending with a cock up in Ichigo's ass. His foot shot out, hitting the orange haired boy's shin and causing him to tumble toward Grimmjow. He immediately caught him and then turned over to pin him to the ground. "Nice trick, Ichi. I'm going to show you a better one."

"Fuckin' A! Just leave me alone!" the orange head protested while struggling and bared his fangs before bringing his foot back and slamming it against the bluenette's lower region again. "What don't you people get by 'no'?" Brown hues widened and jerked his head to look up at the sky and narrowed his eyes before forcefully shoving Grimmjow off and turning to get up and bolt off.

Again, he felt himself fall off Ichigo, tending to his groin for half a second before grabbing Ichigo's wrist, standing up quickly and forcing it behind him, followed by the other. "You don't get a 'no' this night, berry." He kept his grip tight on the boy's wrists as he forced him to start walking up to a familiar home and opened the door, shoving Ichigo inside, not once letting go of his arms. After getting hit twice in the crotch, Grimmjow made sure to watch out for it as he locked the door one handed and walked Ichigo further inside.

* * *

Letting out a growl of anger he twisted his upper half and cursed at the other with intense vigor. "Lemme go, asshole!" he shouted, looking over his shoulder with demonic anger coloring his features. "I thought I made it clear to EVERYONE I was never gonna participate in this stupid, fucking, event!"

Grimmjow ignored him as he grabbed some rope from the dresser as he walked inside and threw Ichigo on the bed, instantly climbing onto him and tying his hands above his head to the bed post. "Yes, and you never will, except with me," He said, grinning down at him like Ichigo was his prey. His eyes ran down the other's front, almost as if he could see through Ichigo's shirt.

A gasp came once he was shoved onto the bed and turned, about to punch the other then growled once his hands were tied up. "Hrrr..." Ichigo let his eyes fall halfway shut in thought but faked shyness. "Really, Grimmjow?" He turned his head with a forced light pink to color his cheeks. "D-don't look at me l-like that..." Nudging his knee against the other's crotch before slamming in against it and kicking at the bluenette's face with his scowl back in place. "Now untie me or I'll kick you to death!"

"I thought that you'd be feisty," Grimmjow said, gently massaging where he'd been kicked with a slight scowl. "Good, I like you better that way." He went to the closet and found what he'd been looking for, returning with a small bag and opening it on the ground. He hardly wished to gag Ichigo, especially since no one would hear him through the moans of their own sexual crap. Grimmjow stood, walking back over and holding down Ichigo's feet by straddling him and swiftly unbuttoned his pants, jumping off and taking the pants with him. "Nice legs, Ichi."

Brown hues widened once he saw the bag and growled while struggling against the binds to his wrists. "Hey! Hands off! Don't you dare!" he protested as he felt his pants starting to be tugged off and then clapped his knees together in defiance. "When I transform I'll be able to escape y'know..." he pointed out bluntly while his eyes looked to the side and at the wall. "Then I'll REALLY kick you to death."

He shook his head, "You really think I'd fail to take that into account? Trust me, those ropes'll hold." Grimmjow grinned, returning to his bag and taking out a black bar and some straps, walking over to Ichigo and forcing a strap on each leg before connecting the black bar in between. It was rather difficult, Ichigo not intending to be subdued so easily, as if he had a choice in the matter.

"I'll kill you!" Ichigo snarled, eyes wide in horror as he saw what the other had pulled out and his face went red from trying to keep his knees together. "K-knock it off! You have all those sluts to play with!" His canines then began to extend. "So lemme go and leave me ALONE!"

"Hence, why I chose you, berry. Obviously, I turned down a lot of bitches for tonight," Grimmjow said, his own canines elongating as the moon's light came through the window shades. He climbed back on top of Ichigo and waited for the rest of the transformation to take place. "Those ropes and the straps are made especially for nights like this, and for people like us. Don't worry, my little berry. You're not getting free any time soon."

Ichigo growled and twisted about with his eyes shut tightly and was cursing inwardly while his ears slowly morphed into the wolf ones as his nails grew just enough to be considered claws and the tail curled. "Get off!" he shouted, head turned away from the other while still snarling. "Why me anyway? I'm sure that if you laid even one of those bitches in heat they'd stay!"

His ears became sharp pale wolf-like ears, body slowly becoming covered by hair as the seconds passed by, slowly pressing at his shirt and jeans. They ripped at the seams and fell to shreds before him. Underwear included. He chuckled, licking his lips before considering the question. "It's a very simple answer. It's your eyes," He said, running a finger down the edge of Ichigo's shirt, watching it too rip before him.

"'simple answer?' Are you kidding me?" he snorted, biting his tongue once the other ran his finger along his tearing clothing and actually glad he wore loose boxers for this day. "That answer makes no sense what so fucking ever."

Grimmjow chuckled, leaning in and staring him straight in the eye. "It's that passion. No matter what the fuck it is, it's always passionate," He said, seriously before looking down and smirking. "Well, the tranformation's almost over, just have to wait for the-" As he said this, both their manhoods stood at attention, Grimmjow shaking his head and licking his lips.

Chocolate hues blinked slowly and his tail curled more from embarrassment than anything. Seeing the other's eyes trail down to their erections Ichigo gasped once he felt himself get hard. "Shit!"

Besides his obvious good looks and charm, Grimmjow was an amazing lover. It was the reason that he had so many girls clamoring after him, as well as men, and it would be something that this boy never forgot. He eyed Ichigo's erection with pleasant surprise. "I thought that you might be big, berry." He laughed to himself as he bent lower and licked at the slit hungrily.

Ichigo closed his eyes and his fingers curled lightly while cocking his head back with soft gasps. "S-stop you j-jackhole." Gritting his teeth the orange head growled, the sensation rumbling in his chest.

"Looks like no one's even touched you here," Grimmjow commented, almost proudly. "I guess I'll start you off slow, as if you need the further sensation." He pulled himself lower, liking to work on the zones of the body when having sex. A tongue slipped out as he knelt next to Ichigo's feet and licked along the tips of the feet.

Shivering the orange head twitched while panting once he let his lips part and let out a soft groan. Opening his eyes halfway he glanced down on Grimmjow and scrunched up his nose. "Dude, that's gross..." he pointed out though his face was dashed in pink.

He didn't let up, just raising a brow at Ichigo as he noticed the other's enjoyment. "Then we must both be," Grimmjow said, softly as he licked up the sole and then in between each toes, moving over and doing the same to the others. "Feels good, don't it?"

Cocking his head to the side he bit his shoulder lightly with a groan and shuddered before pulling away from his arm. "You better not even think of kissing me, I'll bite your damn tongue off." he threatened with narrowed eyes though his tail flicked.

"Oh, we'll see about that later on tonight, I do plan to get one, you know," Grimmjow stated, moving up and brushing his lips up against Ichigo's leg, moving up to the thigh and stopping to look Ichigo in the eye. "I'm guessing that you don't know where you liked to be touched, do you?" He said with a chuckle.

In a childish moment he stuck his tongue out at Grimmjow before shivering once his thigh was touched and his ears slanted back. "S-shut up." he stuttered, looking away.

Grimmjow just replied with a lustful expression. "I guess I'll just be the one to find those out for you," He said, licking up to Ichigo's belly button, licking all about it, sliding inside and then back out almost as a sample of what Ichigo could expect. His hands ran up the boy's legs, stopping at the thighs to keep him from moving around too much. He moved so that he was straddling the lower legs that were almost immobile in the first place, due to the straps and the pole.

Closing his eyes tightly the werewolf groaned and flinched before gasping out and squirming about. "K-knock it off!" he snarled, biting his tongue before curling his toes.

He scoffed. Grimmjow continued to lick, but moved up a little farther. The boy's manhood would be left for last, or toward the last, since there was so much he could do until the moon finally fell down into the Earth. Now, he let his tongue play with the right nipple, allowing his left hand the time to search its way up blindly to the nipple. At first, he rubbed at it, while he sucked on the other, pinching it hard every now and then. His body shifted upward, straddling a little farther up the legs until he moaned himself, his cock rubbing against the other's.

Gritting his teeth more Ichigo groaned and tossed his head to the side before letting out heavy pants. "Don't!" he whined, closing his eyes tightly whilst struggling against the binds and tugging on his arms. "Hnnn..."

Again, he ignored the other's pleas as he sucked on the small nipple until his tongue ran over a hard piece of flesh and he switched, right hand taking over where he had stopped and the other moving to the thigh and then slipping underneath to grab at Ichigo's ass. His tongue ran over the already somewhat hard nipple and chuckled as he took it into his mouth.

Chocolate hues snapped open and arched his back with a growl as he then parted his lips to let out a soft sound as he raised his shoulders. "...aahn..." Letting his eyes fall halfway shut Ichigo licked a canine before groaning out, "Grimm...Grimmjow..."

That was what he had wanted, not everything, obviously, but he wanted to hear the other say his name. Like that. "Yes?" Grimmjow stopped for a second, licking at the nipple a little more soft. His blue eyes looked up at the other's face, curiousity displayed by a arched eyebrow. Grimmjow's hand continued to stroke the boy's very ample ass with vigor.

Sinking his canines into his lower lip the orange haired Kurosaki shuddered while twisting to try and get away from the touches still. "Stop...just stop..." he groaned out. Ichigo's tail moved to try and smack the bluenette's hand off his ass and his ears perked up to the sounds of howling and the sultry sounds that mainly occurred on this night.

The other sounds were nothing to him, just the sounds of this other man, the one bound to his bed for his pleasure. "In your dreams," Grimmjow murmured, the tail doing little to nothing to stop him from playing with the lushious ass. "The sooner you accept it, the better it'll feel," He said, moving up and kissing at Ichigo's neck, hands now taking the job of his mouth and pinching lightly.

"Like hell it will," he snarled while soon moving his tail to cover the other's eyes as he tried to claw his way out of his binds. Eyes narrowed and almost hissing as Grimmjow kissed his neck and then pinched it only to bite the other's ear harshly. "That hurts asshole!"

Grimmjow purred at the other's touch, even if it was meant to harm. He liked it, especially when the girls would find out that running their nails along his back was pleasurable for him. "Don't make me tie down your tail, Ichiberry," He said, chuckling as he continued to kiss, fingers pinching the very hard nipples of flesh. "You taste so good, berry."

Shuddering Ichigo pulled his lips away and bit his tongue to hold in the sounds of his neck being played with still. "Heh, I'm gonna tell everyone - especially the girls you slept with, manwhore - that you had to tie someone down just to 'mate.'" He then pulled his tail away and had it poke Grimmjow's chest. "Pussy. Puuuuussy... I'm gonna get a loudspeaker and blurt it out if you say 'berry' one more time." Nearing the end of his threat he had his tail jab the chest.

To that, Grimmjow only laughed. He pulled away and looked into Ichigo's eyes, hand gripping the tail now touching him. "Those who threaten should hold some cards first before they lay them out on the table," He said, eyes narrowing. "I'm tired of your talking, berry." Grimmjow jumped off of Ichigo swiftly only to return to shove a piece of cloth into Ichigo's mouth and then tie a bandanna around it. Next, he ran his finger over the tail, playing with it for a moment. "Want me to make you completely useless, Ichigo? Or do you want to keep the use of your tail?"

"Fucker..." he growled before his eyes widened once a cloth was shoved into his mouth and gave the other the glare of death while poking the other's hand with his tail, which was held captive and closed his eyes tightly as a finger ran over it. "Nnn..." Thin brows furrowed and turned his head to the side while his ears slanted back.

He gazed back at Ichigo before the other turned his head and took his attention back to the tail. "Fine, you can keep it." His hand released it and sighed as he bent back down and smirked at the cock. Grimmjow took Ichigo's in his hand and then his own and began to rub them together, lifting his head back slowly and letting them rub together. "How can you ignore how good this feels?" Grimmjow questioned, knowing Ichigo couldn't reply.

A soft color of crimson colored his cheeks once he felt their cocks pressed together and his legs trembled. His tail swayed then moved to write letters down onto the other's back and having them state simply, "By thinking of all the ways I'll kill you after this." Though it was clearly visible how his jaw was clenched and biting on the fabric roughly.

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at the words written on his back. As if the boy he had tied had any power what-so-ever. He'd easily be able to find a woman that would admit to being Grimmjow's slut of the night. In exchange for just one night of passion. Ichigo just couldn't see that far into the future. "Why're you so against this night?" Grimmjow asked, finding the tail writing a useful way to find the answers to his questions without the vulger. He wouldn't let the night end in vein as he rubbed them together for extra passion.

Curling his fingers and digging them into his palms Ichigo continued to bite at the cloth while getting his tail to shakily write an answer, "'cause I don't wanna be tossed aside like a fucking one night stand." His chest grew and lowered in size hastily as he tossed his head to the other side.

He went silent. Looking at the boy below him as he released the other's cock as well as his own. Grimmjow let a smile break the surface of his features and laughed quietly. "Who says this has to be a one-night stand?" His hand ran down the other's chest and sighed. "Everything is meaningless, yes. You wanted to know the reason why I chose you, didn't you?"

Opening an eye he glanced over at Grimmjow then let his teeth release the cloth before opening his other eye. "Tell me the REAL reason." he wrote down as he stared at the bluenette.

"Every girl that I fucked, it meant nothing. Yeah, it's like you said. I wanted something meaningful. Obviously, the chicks around here only want to get laid. Horny bitches..." Grimmjow said, leaning down again and nibbling on his ear. "I'll tell you now that this wasn't just some plan ta fuck you and go. No... you're staying here, with me. No one else." He licked his lips and fell back to the neck, kissing it and licking it.

Brown spheres widened at the explanation then blushed furiously while trying to write down his response without stammering but failed. "W-why didn't you say that earlier, dumb ass?" A soft sound soon came once his neck got attention again thought it was muffled by the cloth. Ears twitching then slanting back.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I have a kink. That... and I wasn't so sure you'd believe me so quickly." He ran his hand back down the other's chest and smiled. Almost lovingly, Grimmjow started to grind his erection against Ichigo's. Kissing the neck in a pleasing way as he heard the muffled words. "So, ya accept me as yer mate, I'm guessin'?"

Furrowing his brows Ichigo's tail poked him repeatedly then used it to point at the home-made gag. The look, 'Take it off' on his face while closing his eyes with a sharp groan as the other's cock ground against his own. "Mnnn!"

He contemplated the thought of taking off the gag and ultimately complied, reaching around and untying the knot behind his mouth. Grimmjow put a hand over Ichigo's mouth as he let the cloth fall down the floor. Then, he let his index finger slip between the lips and reach behind the cloth he shoved inside and pulled it out, letting it fall to the floor. "So?" Not once did he stop grinding against his erection.

Sticking his tongue out after finally getting his mouth to be free for use the orange head closed his eye and his brow twitched. "First off...if you meant what you said you wouldn't have pounced on me!" Coughing to clear his throat before opening his eyes halfway and looking to the side with a blush. "...f-fine. I accept. But if you ever, and I mean EVER, toss me aside I'll do everything in my power to make your life so miserable." His tail swished from side to side and gnawed on his lower lip before shyly glancing back over to the bluenette.

"I'm gonna kiss ya now," Grimmjow said, raising an eyebrow at him. He brushed his lips against the other's chin, letting him know that he agreed to the terms. His eyes looked up at Ichigo with lust inside them as he finally landed the kiss onto those red lips. "There will never be a need for you to think about that, Ichigo. Yer mine, and I guess that makes me yers," He supposed, licking at a canine inside the moist mouth. "Now that, that's out of the way. Which do you want first? To come or be comed in?" His hand ran down and gripped Ichigo's manhood.

Parting his lips to respond the orange head soon paused for a moment though licked at the other's upper lip before nibbling on Grimmjow's lower lip. His hands were still in loose fists, peering up at the bluenette and shivering at the question. "Well..." he started, averting his eyes. "I'm not gonna kick you anymore so can you at least untie my- ah!" Tossing his head to the side Ichigo bit his lower lip and shuddered violently at the touch to his erection again.

He rose an eyebrow. "I have a 'kink', berry. It means that even if it's not 'needed', it's going to be there. Don't worry. Next time it'll be just the two of us, nothing else," Grimmjow said, kissing him once more and his tongue playing with the canine teeth happily. His hand now starting to massage the staff and chuckling at the moans the other made. His thumb playing with the slit. "What do you want, berry? To come or be comed in? Both are going to happen anyway, it's just a question of what's first."

"A-at least my legs..." he whined, bucking his hips up with labored breaths and kissing back before the other male pulled back. "Aahn!" Ichigo licked his lips then let out a whimper while his tail curled. "C-cum inside..." he whimpered. "Please Grimmjow."

Grimmjow shook his head, "I'll think about taking it off after, then." He kissed his lips once more and then scooted completely off Ichigo before lifting his legs onto his shoulders. His head poked through the bar between Ichigo's legs and licked at the cock hanging before him completely erect. Grimmjow positioned himself at the hole and prod at it with his own cock. "Ready? It looks like you're a virgin, eh? No need for lube, the moon allows it."

Whining the orange head shuddered and closed his eyes before blushing violently as his ears perked up to Grimmjow's words and shook his head rapidly. "Use lube or you aren't getting any." he pointed out while opening his eyes and ears slanting back as his wrists twisted and grabbed hold of the rope. "I mean it too."

"Wimp," Grimmjow teased, licking Ichigo's cock once more. "Fine, I'll use the goddamn lube. I kept it on the side of the bed in case you were like this." He reached out on the side of the cloth sheets and pulled out a small bottle, popping the cap, and then squirting some of it onto his hand. It was so cute how Ichigo was worried about being harmed or raw. He quickly began to massage his own cock with the lube and then around Ichigo's hole, pulling at it a little to fit all of him in. "That better?"

"Shut up," he scowled while looking away and swallowing before watching the other as his eyes grew a darker shade of brown. Feeling the cold substance brush over his skin had a quick gasp pass his lips before nodding. "Y-yeah...you can..." He let his eyes glance to the side, gnawing on his lower lip. "...put it in now."

"Look at me, or I'll tease you for the entire week," Grimmjow said, scowling as he waited until Ichigo's eyes locked with his. "You can close your eyes, but if you open them, it better be to see me." He wanted to make sure Ichigo never forgot the first night. If it was going to mean something to Grimmjow, it had best be in his mind for a while. "Alright, brace yourself." Grimmjow smirked before thrusting inside, not too far before pulling out and then going back inside just a little further than the last.

Turning his head the were's eyes widened and his mouth agape. "You wouldn't..." he breathed, shaking before biting his lower lip and tugging on the rope as Grimmjow pushed himself inside. "Ahn!" Immediately his eyes snapped shut and panted while letting out a soft sound.

"I assure you, I would, berry," Grimmjow said, moaning softly himself as he started slowly entering him once more. He only entered another few inches to break Ichigo in. It wasn't hard to know that any more than what he was doing would over load him. "Don't be afraid to say my name, berry."

Cheeks colored red Ichigo let his eyes open halfway to stare up at Grimmjow while licking his lips with a shudder. "...haa..." He tightened his hold on the binds while also shivering the farther more Grimmjow slid inside. "...Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow nodded, almost completely inside, now taking two inches every thrust instead of just one. He was almost absolutely sure Ichigo was weaker than what he came off as with his words. It was just a show, a play for the others. Still, he knew that Ichigo would be a great lover, one he'd come back to again and again. Never once even thinking about taking another.

Biting at his arm after closing his eyes Ichigo's arms strained and moaned out as the friction tingled on his insides before digging his teeth in more to have the skin break and bleed. "Aaah..." Brows slanted from pleasure as the spiky haired werewolf moaned out more as the thrusting became less painful the more it went on.

Over and over. His cock thrust inside Ichigo, now completely in. Ichigo might've thought that he wasn't being careful, since his speed had increased and the pleasure for both of them along with it. However, Grimmjow had never been more attentive. "Ichigo... ah..." Grimmjow said, calling his name out as he thrust in as deep as he could, now searching for the point that Ichigo had. The one that would make every thrust that much more wonderful.

Ichigo cried out as the thrusts grew harsh and fast, panting and still crying out in pleasure as he tugged at the binds with vigor. "G-Grimmjow! Nnn!" Cocking his head back the Kurosaki's tail moved to brush along Grimmjow's own in the state of affection.

He let out a quiet snicker as he allowed his own tail to curl around the furry orange one now holding his own. Since sex wasn't the sign for affection, what else could be except for the touching of their tails that way. Even the great Grimmjow faltered for a moment, regaining his composure and searching once more inside his were-lover.

Seeing the faltered movement once he opened his eyes had Ichigo smirk for just a moment then cried out with a loud moan. Rubbing the tip of his tail to the other's before letting out more pleasured sounds. "God, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow couldn't stop staring deeply into Ichigo's eyes whenever they turned onto him. "Yeah... ngh... keep saying that..." He groaned, finally locating the sweet spot with a proud expression on his face. It took less than two minutes to find the spot that it took many other fifteen or so to find. "Tell me... ya... arg... like that!" Grimmjow said, shoving back into the same spot over and over.

"Ah! Aaaah!" Ichigo threw his head back while screaming in pleasure and panting as he grabbed onto the headboard of the bed. "God, I l-love it Grimmjow! But please!" His ears were slanted back and mouth agape with his canines glistening. Eyes opening halfway to look up at the other. "Please untie me! I-I wanna touch you!"

"You'll have to wait... ngh!" Grimmjow said, thrusting back at the same spot once more. "Kinda busy, if you haven't noticed..." He groaned out once more, feeling the tight ass clench around his manhood, the heat surrounding it and only making Grimmjow want to feel it more. "Keep... ah! Moaning!" He said, needing to hear everything that Ichigo might have been hiding from him.

Ichigo grit his teeth and groaned at each thrust while fighting with the ropes more before clawing like crazy at them. "Naaah! I-it's so good..." Labored breaths passed his lips and turned his head with his eyes shutting then his ears perking up to the sound of a 'rip' going about from above his head.

He ignored the sounds of anything else except Ichigo's voice. Deeply enjoying the music that met his ears. The rip went unnoticed as he smirked, watching Ichigo's expression with great lust. "It's getting close... ngh... berry!" Grimmjow warned him, allowing him the pleasure of a warning before it was to occur. The moon was a magical thing, ensuring a night full of passionate or lustful love. It never allowed ones cock to lay flaccid.

Finally feeling the rope loosen Ichigo shivered and his face flushed as he noticed Grimmjow staring at him with lustful intent. Gritting his teeth he yanked his arms down one last time and a loud 'RIIIIP!' echoed in his ears before grabbing at the sheets and letting out a howl as he arched his back sharply. "God, Griiiiiiiimmjow!" Eyes hazed and lips parted before biting his lower lip. "I'm...g-gonna cum!"

"Wait until I'm ready!" Grimmjow called, thrusting in over and over. He knew that Ichigo was a virgin and not used to the action. Still, they had the entire night to teach Ichigo the ways of sensual pleasure. His eyes were narrow, enough to take for the pleasure and to stare lustfully at Ichigo. "Keep on..." Grimmjow said, hitting the sweet spot continuously until he finally came into the orange haired were man. Quite a lot, until Grimmjow pulled himself out and the ass leaked cum all over his bed. "Enjoying yerself?"

"I can't wait THAT long!" Ichigo growled, tugging at the sheets while panting and shaking from the pleasure. "Nnnn!" His tail slipped from Grimmjow's own and closed his eyes while biting his lower lip harshly, enough to make it bleed before cumming on their stomachs. "G-Grimmjow!" Snapping his head to the side to rest the hot cheek on the cold fabric. Feeling the cum slip out of his ass though had Ichigo scrunch his nose at the feeling and opened his eyes to stare up at the other. "...besides that feeling weird, yeah."

Grimmjow laughed, sighing happily as he pulled his head out between the bar and straddled Ichigo once more. He bent his body to lick at the ejaculation, moaning quietly as he tasted something familiar in that white substance. "You been eatin' strawberries a lot, berry?" He asked, chuckling at the expression on the other's face. "Ya held up longer than I figured you would, but the night's hardly over, ya know?" His tongue lapped at Ichigo's nipples for a short time before he finally cleaned him clear. Then, slowly, he ran his tongue up his neck and over his chin till it found Ichigo's mouth and they kissed.

Feeling a tongue glide over his skin had Ichigo shudder before growling and glaring at Grimmjow as he mentioned strawberries. "Fuck off," he snarled, "you should know how much I eat strawberry sundaes when this time comes around..." Rolling his eyes at the comment to his stamina he released the sheets and ran his fingers through the blue strands. "Yeah, yeah." He shuddered though at the lap to his nipples and whimpered as his tail curled. At the kiss he had his hands play with the bluenette's ears.

"It wasn't an insult, berry. I like that taste..." Grimmjow said into his mouth, tongue searching about, usually running over the white canines that were sharp enough to make him bleed. He then ran it over Ichigo's lower lip. "You shouldn't be biting these... only I should do that," He murmured. While Ichigo busied himself with Grimmjow's ears, Grimmjow took the time to run his hands up the other's body and stop at the thighs, grinding slowly. "Now, you get to decide what we do next. Which will it be? To be sucked off? Or suck off?" Grimmjow licked his lips rather hungrily.

Ichigo blinked then looked to the side before swallowing and blushing lightly as the other mentioned being sucked or to suck. Gnawing on his lower lip he then looked back at Grimmjow with his ears slanted down. "S-suck."

He nodded, smirking. "Don't cut me with those teeth 'a yers. I won't appreciate that." Grimmjow ran a hand up, continuing to grind with the other, and cupped Ichigo's chin. They kissed for a moment before he pulled back. "Alright, lets see yer tongue in action." His body moved back as he ceased his grinding and looking at Ichigo interestedly

Clearing his throat Ichigo's tail moved to point at the bar between his legs and raised a brow. "I'm not going to lay down and...and suck you off." His chocolate hues looked the other way and scowled.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and teased with a mutter of 'high maintanace' before he lifted himself up, butt in the air and swiftly removed the bar and straps. "I have to admit, you're very hot tied up like you were before. Oh, and that gag," He cooed, chuckling at Ichigo's face. "You might've not liked it, but I sure as hell did."

"Shut up, you pervert." he muttered before stretching out his legs and letting out a happy sigh before moving to get on his hands and knees before Grimmjow. Coiling his fingers around the other's cock and stroking while soon leaning his head down to lick the slit.

"Heh, you liked it, you know you did," Grimmjow teased, watching as Ichigo got on all fours and took his manhood in his grip. It was firm, but not unpleasant. His head shifted back a little at the touch and fought back a moan as Ichigo's tongue brushed his slit. "You ever done this before, berry?" He asked, still staring down at him.

Looking up Ichigo stuck his tongue out at him before nipping the head then licking the underside as he shook his head. "Do I look like I ever did?"

He frowned, groaning a little as he felt the teeth brush his cock. "Nah, I gues' not. Still seem ta know what yer doin' though," Grimmjow confessed, shrugging his shoulders as he watched Ichigo licking his manhood.

Licking at the arousal Ichigo closed his eyes and stroked while squeezing at times before letting a soft growl pass his throat. "It's the full moon, dumb ass, of course most know what their doing then."

"Yea, but yer a virgin. Just 'cause there's a full moon out doesn't mean that ya automatically know what yer doin'!" Grimmjow said, managing to say it all at once before groaning quietly. "I knew what I was doin', but that's obvious."

"Whatever." Ichigo grumbled before lightly biting Grimmjow in a warning fashion. Soon moving to suck at his cock and let his tongue slide over the vein.

Grimmjow let out another moan, glaring down at the orange haired boy for the bite, but instead ran his fingers through the orange locks. Each follicle that brushed against his fingertips made him shiver, unable to close his eyes. It was difficult to not stare at the boy, after all, how lucky was he to get a virgin boy to be his lover?

* * *

Opening his eyes the orange head looked around with blurry eyes before trying to get up then feeling resistance. Looking downwards he saw a spreader bar there and his eye twitched before taking in air then shouting, "GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow just grinned in his sleep, dreaming about Ichigo screaming his name out just like he had the night before. As soon as Ichigo was fast asleep, he'd replaced the rope around his wrists and the spreader bar, only to wake up to a kinked up Ichigo. However, he'd forgotten to gag him, but he woke up soon after with a smirk on his features. "Come on, told ya I was kinky..." He murmured, naked just like Ichigo, letting his leg reach over and wrap around his lover's leg.

Seeing that the other was awake he growled and tugged on his arms again. "You untie me right now or I swear to God I'll cock-block you, you bastard!" he threatened, glaring daggers at the bluenette.

He sighed, quickly getting up and found himself straddling Ichigo's waist, leaning in to kiss him on the lip and staring into his eyes. "You're going to move in here," Grimmjow said, suddenly, kissing him once more and then standing up to go to his closet.

"What?" was announced as he glared at the other with a raised brow but cursed once the other got off him. "Hey! Untie me! I'm not kidding!"

"Come on, you're hot like that though!" Grimmjow called from the closet as he pulled on some silk boxers and then some jeans, searching for something Ichigo could wear. He licked his lips as he turned back to face him. "I wanna eat breakfast off of ya anyway."

"...I don't care," Ichigo ground out, cocking his head with each word and his facial features becoming murderous. "I will seriously not give you any sex if I'm not untied by the count of three." Closing an eye and scowling. "One..."

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and pulled on a shirt, walking back over with some clothes for Ichigo. "What do ya have against bein' tied up, anyway?" He asked, taking off the bar and straps, but taking his sweet time to remove the rope, instead just sitting there. "I just wanna have breakfast on the best thing in the village, is that so wrong?" He teased.

Letting out a soft sigh he smiled once being set free from the binds before raising a brow. "I like to have free use of my hands, if you hadn't noticed." Letting out a soft breath he then stared at the bluenette. "...it is. For one reason, I know you. You'll get horny doing it I'll bet."

"So?" Grimmjow huffed, chuckling quietly as he stood, reaching out and placing it on the back of his head and then leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Get dressed, we're going to go get yer stuff." He said as he walked out of the room and into the small kitchen he had, looking through the cabinets for something edible.

Growling lightly Ichigo watched the other leave then sat up while glaring at the exit the other man had used. "Is he serious?" he mumbled, soon moving off the bed and looking at the clothes on said bed before raising a brow then pulling them on. The outfit consisting of black jeans and shirt. Readjusting them he then headed down to where the other was.

He managed to find some bread that was still fairly fresh and some jam with butter. "Want some toast?" Grimmjow asked, pulling out an empty box, then tossing it aside without much care. The toaster lay in the corner of his kitchen, the silver tarnished and lost. "Or I could make pancakes, if you're hungry for something soft," He said, sticking out his tongue pervertedly, but doing nothing sexual as he pulled out some pancake mix.

Rolling his eyes he snatched the pancake mix away while smacking Grimmjow lightly upside the head. "Keep those perverted comments to yourself." he replied before turning on the faucet to get the water running for the pancakes.

Grimmjow smirked, watching Ichigo walk over to the faucet before sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. "I dunno about you, but I can't wait until you're in here. Then I get to have you in my bed."

Feeling arms wind around him had Ichigo glance over before blinking. "I'm not moving. It took me days to move my crap from my dad's house to the one I have now." Turning his head back he began to fill the mixer with water, turned the water off, capped it then shook it.

"Then, since you're not going to come willingly, I'll just tie you up for a good while until I've brought everything inside. I'm not going to back down on this one," Grimmjow said, pulling Ichigo's body close to his own, pressing the other's back against his chest. "It's the last move you'll ever have to make."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch and jabbed Grimmjow in the gut. "Why do you have to make things go your way all the time? First you force me down then I finally relent and agree to let you be my mate!" Turning he set the container down on the counter. "Isn't that enough?"

He frowned, rubbing his gut with narrowed eyes. "I'm a very possessive man, berry. Meaning that you not living in the same home as me is almost an impossible idea." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled him closer, using his other to move some orange strands from Ichigo's face.

Pressing a hand to the other's face to push it away Ichigo turned his head with a scowl. "Che, get used to it then." he snarled. "'cause I won't move in with you THAT easily."

"What's it got to take then? You don't want to keep an eye on me either?" Grimmjow cooed, turning back to the pancake mix and taking over where Ichigo stopped. "You never know, I might be with another woman while you've walked to your home."

"I'll leave you to figure that out yourself." Crossing his arms he felt himself become ever more angry since he knew Grimmjow was just messing with him...or not. "Well then fuck you." he snarled, glaring at him. "There's always the next full moon in another few months, I'll finally be able to go back to my regular routine then."

Grimmjow frowned, scoffing slightly. "Yer just like a woman. Keepin' a man guessing and ya know he'll never get it right." He didn't take to kindly to Ichigo mention his 'regular routine'. The norm would now consist of Ichigo being his every full moon. It didn't matter, he didn't care what Ichigo thought about it. Possessive he said he was, and he wasn't going to allow Ichigo to think any different.

"I know for a damn well fact you can figure this one out." he smirked, glancing over with a smug look before leaning back against the counter. "It's fairly simple too."

He was quiet as his hands went about doing their job, pulling out a pan and heating it up while adding all the ingredients. "I thought that it was obvious," Grimmjow muttered, not turning around to see if Ichigo heard him or not. "Pulls down some plates from the far cabinet, will ya?"

Pulling out the plates before even being asked he turned to raise a brow as he looked at him. Moving over he leaned over and looked at him with a prompting look. "What's 'obvious'?" he prodded.

"What do you want in your pancakes?" Grimmjow asked, not looking at him, but staring into the pan, jaw locked so as not to show any emotion in his expression. "Whatever you want, pull it out of the fridge and bring it over here."

Snorting at the response he pulled back and scowled. "I like mine plain and easy to see." he replied. Turning and stepping over to the plates before stopping. "Anything you want on your pancakes?"

Again, Grimmjow was silent, thinking for a moment. "Strawberries," He said, seriously. "Top shelf." His fingers gripped around a small spatula as he slowly moved the large white substance around inside the black pan, making Ichigo's first.

Moving to get said fruit he then set it next to the other while gazing over with a natural look. "Anything else?"

"Nah, if you want, get some drinks. I'm kinda wanting a Pepsi Malabu," Grimmjow said, looking back for a moment and glancing back to the pan.

Going to the fridge he opened it then bent over to get the drink while also glancing over at the bluette with an irritated look on his face. Was it that hard to figure out just what to say?

Grimmjow sighed, looking over at Ichigo with an exhausted expression. "I'm low on... well, everything. Sorry," He said, turning back to the pan and taking one of the plates to place a pancake for Ichigo on it.

"That's not what I'm frustrated about," he pointed out before standing and shutting the fridge. "Though it does make sense, seeing as I doubt you ever come back here since you sleep with whores every night." He was about to slam the soda down but thought against it and lightly set it down.

"I was a bachelor, until last night, berry. Didn't need to eat a lot," Grimmjow retorted, voice filled with irritation. A low blow that he didn't feel was very deserving. He poured the last of the batter onto the pan and took some strawberries, cutting them into small pieces and letting them just fall into it. "Take yer pancake."

Snorting he took the pancake and looked away while leaning against the counter with a fork soon in hand before stabbing the pancake. "...what are you saying then?"

"I'm sayin' that I... want ya to move in with me. Which means that I'll need food for two," Grimmjow said, gazing at the back of Ichigo's head. He wasn't going to say it. There wasn't a need to.

Chewing on his pancake his hair stood on the back of his neck, a cold aura moving about him and ground his teeth before setting the plate down and stabbing the pancake violently. "Why can't you just SAY 'it' asshole?" he shouted, letting go of the fork to turn and look at Grimmjow with his hands clenched into fists.

"Do I really have to!" Grimmjow shouted back, slamming the pan onto the hot plate and walking out of the room up to the bedroom. The door, as well, slammed behind him and shook the house as he walked to his closet and searched blindly and goallessly for anything to stop him from being to angry. "What the hell was with our tails then? Huh? Man's like a bitch! 'Ya need ta say it.'" He mimicked.

Ichigo actually flinched at the sound of the pan slamming the plate and turned his head to watch the other leave the room. Slowly his fists loosened and then headed to the front door to push it open then left after closing it behind him with a red face from anger. "It's not that hard to say it..." he growled before heading home.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed, he couldn't believe that he was doing this. Especially since Ichigo was clearly at fault, at least, that's what he thought. Many of the girls had been eying his home, as if trying to decide who they would be beating up in the back alley for having sex with Grimmjow. However, when Ichigo walked out, they were very taken aback, annoying him the moment he stepped outside after him. "Who was that man, Grimmjow? Did you not have fun during the full moon?" Grimmjow ignored the whiny woman as he walked to the other's home, still very angry.

A hand was placed on his left knee as he leaned back and continued reading his book since the time he got home, eating out of a bag of chips and his eyes were half-lidded with tears slightly forming in his eyes. The protagonist's wife had died, he went to try and find her only to end up in much more suffering than before. Chewing on the chip he then swallowed and lolled his head back on the armrest as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

He waited, staring at the door knob, while being stared at by twenty other girls. Almost painfully, Grimmjow knocked on the door, once, twice, and then a third time before simply letting his arm fall limp at his side. Ichigo was probably just waiting inside, sitting on his bed or something laughing at how angry Grimmjow had become. There was no way he'd be suspecting Ichigo to be reading a book and eating chips. His body shifted somewhat, moving from side to side irritated-like.

Opening his eyes the orange head set the book down and the bag, not bothering to wipe his eyes as he went over to the door and turned the handle to open it. Eyes glancing up he felt the scowl return. "Oh, it's you." he grumbled.

Grimmjow's eyes widened at seeing the tear stained eyes and instantly felt bad about the entire situation. Without a word, he entered the house and looked around quickly before closing the door. His hand pushed Ichigo against the door and kissed him lightly. "If you're going to be this upset simply because I won't say it, then I'll just say it."

As Grimmjow entered Ichigo blinked then let his eyes widen once he was pushed against the door and stared up, parting his lips and about to demand an explanation before the other silenced him with a kiss. "Well of course I'm upset why wouldn't - wait, what?" Raising a hand he moved a curled finger to wipe his eye then raised a brow. "Oh this...uh...I'm not crying because of that..." Lowering his hand then he grabbed Grimmjow's shirt with a smile, "But go on."

His eyebrow rose at the small smile, but ignored it, continuing on as Ichigo asked. "I thought that... just asking you to live with me was enough. Ya know, kinda say it without me actually having to. Guess you need that... huh?" Grimmjow said, leaning in and kissing him once more before sighing. "Fine... I... I love you." He frowned as he said it, it sounded odd coming from his lips, since he'd only heard it, never said it. Ichigo must've been one of those 'I need words' people. Too bad Grimmjow was a 'I'll show you how I feel' kinda guy.

A wide grin was on Ichigo's face before cupping Grimmjow's face. "See, that's all you needed to do to get me to move in, dumb ass." he whispered before kissing the bluenette with his chocolate hues falling shut.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes underneath closed lids, leaning into the kiss. His hand reached out and held his body close, pressing their bodies together. "You've got to understand that I'm a guy of action, berry." He opened his mouth and tilted it to the side, slipping in his tongue while kissing him.

Sliding his hands down he wound his arms around the other's neck then smirked once the other spoke, injecting his own sentence of, "You'll have to learn to be both then." before parting his lips and tangling his tongue with Grimmjow's own.

"Heh, typical," Grimmjow said, holding him close and then ending the kiss completely and resting his cheek against Ichigo's. "You're going to move in now, then?" He asked, holding him like he did so that Ichigo couldn't see his expression.

Blinking Ichigo cocked his head to look over at Grimmjow then sighed and ran his left hand's fingers through the other's hair. "Yeah, idiot. Of course I am."

It was silent. Grimmjow just feeling the fingers running through his blue locks, his own reaching up and grasping Ichigo's. "Let's start now then. Don't want you to go changing yer mind."

"Are you crazy?" he asked, eyes wide as he leaned back against the door. "I'm still hurting from last night." Slumping his shoulders he then lightly pushed Grimmjow away then pointed at the couch as he headed up to his room. "Sit."

"I can just do it myself," Grimmjow offered, but saw no point in arguing with him. He rolled his eyes in a playful manner before taking Ichigo's wrist and pulling him along to where he was told to sit. "First off, I'm no dog. I don't do that 'order' and 'follow' crap."

A growl passed his lips as he was pulled along and sat down beside the other while glaring at him lightly. "You are a dog, need I remind you. You are in the canine family." Smirking at this he poked the other's arm. "So you did 'sit' when I said 'sit' and...you seem like you did this because you'd get lonely so you tugged me along. Just like a little puppy."

Grimmjow growled, glaring at Ichigo as he teased him about his personality traits. "I'm no freakin' dog!" He pushed Ichigo onto his back and climbed onto him straddling his waist. "You keep talkin' like that and I might get the wrong idea." Once more, he bent down and kissed Ichigo on the lips. His fingers rest on the other's arms, not forcing him to stay still, but a quiet begging action.

Chuckling Ichigo then gasped once he was pushed down and his eyes widened slightly before cocking his head for a better kissing angle as he licked at the other's upper lip. "You're such a pervert," he spoke, slightly muffled against the other's lips before raising his arms and hooking them around the other's neck. Letting his fingers rub small circles into the bluenette's shoulders.

He smiled, kissing him back with vigor. "You always know the best things to say to make me smile," Grimmjow teased, moving the kiss a little lower, attacking his neck with nips and licks. His hands ran up Ichigo's thighs and up to the sides of his chest. The finger tips gently tickled the sides of Ichigo's chest in a small curiousity to know how ticklish his mate was. "So... do you have any spots that you'd like me to touch? The ones that make you laugh, or make you..." He kissed him once more, "happy."

Sighing heavily at the question Ichigo averted his eyes and then lowered a hand to wipe his face slowly. "It doesn't matter...you already found that out last night." Turning his head to the other side the orange head shuddered while biting his lower lip. "...and I'm not in the mood for another round."

His head shook for a moment, side to side as he stared into Ichigo's eyes, using his hand to move the head back to face him. "I want to know everything, Ichigo. Just because I asked doesn't mean I want sex, though I wouldn't turn it down if you were offering," Grimmjow said with a chuckle. "Where are you ticklish? Here?" He asked as he ran his fingers under the shirt and played on the edge of his sides.

Squirming away from the hand he growled in warning at the hand though he was holding in a snicker at the touch. "Knock it off, Grimmjow."

"You are!" Grimmjow said joyously as he returned his hands back to the other's chest and started to tickle him once more, his grin much like that of a predatory panther. "Come on, Ichigo. You barely smile!"

"S-shut up!" the orange head protested while backing away and closing his eyes to force down the laugh still as he bit his lower lip.

Grimmjow didn't let up. His fingers ran all up and down Ichigo's sides, making sure that he didn't let Ichigo go too far. "Come on, berry! Laugh for me, I wanna hear it."

"S-stop y-you idiot!" The orange head blushed while grabbing at Grimmjow's wrists tightly. "I don't need my voice any more cracked t-than it is n-now!"

"I'll get you some water when we're done," Grimmjow pushed, fighting his grip almost like one pulled out of a child's grip. Again, he attacked at his lover's sides with a rush of pleasure, hoping to hear that some sound of laughter. "I'll stop when I hear it, and I can tell if you fake it. Come on!"

"Y-you jerk!" he laughed out, turning to be on his side and trying to push the other away. "I laughed, I laughed, now stop!"

He too laughed at the sound, ceasing immediately and shaking his head. "You should do that more often, berry. I like the sound." Grimmjow moved off to just sit on Ichigo's legs, staring at him with his head at a tilt. Another moment, he blinked and frowned.

Shivering as the other pulled back the orange head glanced up and blinked once he saw Grimmjow's frown. "What is it?" he prodded, leaning up on his elbows.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out when I can move all this stuff into my house," Grimmjow lied as he lay on his back, grabbing Ichigo's wrist right before and pulling him until he lay on his chest. His long strong arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist and pulled him close while he closed his eyes.

Cocking his head Ichigo didn't protest when he was pulled and placed his hands on the bluenette's chest while peering up at him. "I think I'd be a little more worried about what those girls will think if they see another guy moving in with you." he pointed out while resting the side of his face against Grimmjow's chest.

"If you're worried about that, I can always lie," Grimmjow said, shrugging. "I usually ignore them anyway. Say something to one and it'll spread like wildfire." He sighed contentedly as he let his head lay back all the way onto the throw pillow. The heat of the other was unnatural out of the bedroom, something he'd never felt before, but he liked it.

Letting his index poke the other's chest he let his brows furrow and eyes narrow in thought before curling his fingers. "Then what's really bothering you?"

Grimmjow feigned sleep for a moment, but knew that Ichigo wouldn't buy it so easily. "It's stupid. I don't want to say it outloud," He said, turning his head to rest his cheek against the pillow.

Shaking his head the orange haired Kurosaki sighed heavily. "Nothing can be as stupid as us arguing over saying the three words, 'I love you.'" he pointed out while leaning up a bit and looking down on the bluenette with an expecting gaze.

"Which reminds me that you haven't said it to me yet," Grimmjow remarked, not pushing the thought, but thinking of it as a way of getting off the subject of his moodiness, when all it was about was Ichigo's features and where he was right now, lying on Grimmjow.

Chuckling Ichigo offered an awkward, shy smile, a soft blush on his face as he lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. "You're right, I didn't..." He closed his eyes and kissed Grimmjow's cheek lightly. "I love you, Grimmjow."

A long wide smile stretched across his face at the sound of those words, only making Grimmjow's grip tighten around Ichigo waist. He was a man of action, basically replying with 'I love you, Ichigo' using his hands as the mouth.

Leaning his head back Ichigo snickered while placing his hands beside Grimmjow's head with an amused look. "My puppy," he teased, nuzzling his nose against the other man's own.

Grimmjow laughed, returning the Eskimo kiss with closed eyes. "My berry," He cooed back, sticking out his tongue though he didn't know if Ichigo could see it or not. A quiet sound came into Grimmjow's ears, causing him to think about where it came from. It was Ichigo's heat beat, beating against his chest.

Opening his eyes halfway the orange head let his own tongue peek out just to go over Grimmjow's before pulling back to look down on him. "Yeah, yeah. But call me that in front of anyone else you're in trouble."

"What do you think people will think if you say that outside of our company?" Grimmjow asked, running his hands up Ichigo's body, moving against the warm skin under the shirt. "You never told me what you want to do. Do we keep it a secret, just between us?"

Gnawing on his lower lip Ichigo looked to the side then let out a soft breath. "I...I want to keep it a secret...until I..." Lifting a hand he ruffled his own hair up even more. "...until I feel more secure."

"Embarrassed of me, eh?" Grimmjow teased. "Alright, I think I've already got an excuse for why you're going to come live with me. Don't worry, you'll only be teased a little," He said, chuckling as placed a hand on the back of Ichigo's head.

Averting his eyes Ichigo blushed deeply while stammering out a protest of, "S-shut up." Though the hand on the back of his head had him blink.

His hand ran down the orange head of hair before returning to the top and repeating the action. "You move in tomorrow, whether I do it myself or you help out. I don't want you to have to do anything if you're still sore," Grimmjow said. "Don't want you to be unable to participate at the end of the month." Why did he always do that? Ruin a good moment with some idiocy that he really didn't even think.

Shrugging Ichigo sighed softly at the petting and laid his chin on Grimmjow's shoulder. "I'm helping out too you idiot." he muttered before lightly slapping the other's arm. "Hold it...wait until the next moon."

"I'm still big when the moon's not full, I swear, it'll be almost as pleasurable," Grimmjow said, replacing his hand and shaking his head. "If you're complaining about being sore at all tomorrow, I'll just tie you to the bed and do it myself."

Ichigo growled and stayed silent while sighing heavily then. "Fiiine, geez. No worries, I'll be fine." Lifting a hand and waving it before letting out a soft breath. "So tying will not be needed."

"You sure do look good tied up though, Ichiberry," Grimmjow said with a chuckle. "Might do it just to, some days." He let out a sigh and slipped his legs up and wrapped them around Ichigo's to only close the distance between them. Or what was left of it.

Sighing Ichigo closed his eyes and shifted to get comfortable before letting a hand's index trace designs into Grimmjow's chest while also soon wrapping his arms around the bluenette's neck. "Don't you dare."

Grimmjow just laughed, sticking out his tongue. "I think that you like it, at least a little. You get to have your way most of the time, the bedroom's mine," He said, kissing the tip of Ichigo's nose and continuing to laugh to himself. "Don't worry, you'll get your kink free sex, but not all the time."

Growling and letting his hands form fists Ichigo's brow twitched and bit lightly at the other man's neck. "Back off with your sick fantasies, Grimmjow, I mean it." he warned, crossing his ankles while looking up with a serious look.

"Whatever, you know it's just going to happen sooner or later. Normal sex is boring, kinks keep it exciting, though it never diminished when you finally freed yourself..." Grimmjow admitted, shaking his head. "Still, get used to ropes at least every now and then." And with that, he was finished with the conversation. "What kinda stuff do you have? Doubt it's anything sex related."

"...is all you ever think about is me tied up?" he muttered, averting his eyes before blinking and rubbing the back of his neck. "Nothing, just regular stuff a house should have."

"I think I did dream about it last night," Grimmjow muttered under his breath before looking around. "What would that be? I've heard that I'm not normal, but so what counts as regular stuff?"

"Pervert!" Ichigo gasped, pulling back and glaring down at him. "You're about to get hard aren't you?" Blushing he veered away and bit his lower lip. "Stuff that you see right now, that's normal."

He smirked. "At least it's about you being all hot. Don't worry, no one else is in my day dreams except the two of us." Grimmjow stuck out his tongue and tightened his hold, forcing Ichigo to lay back on his stomach. "Book shelves and stuff, huh?"

Looking away still and shuddered at the close contact before letting out a soft breath. "Yeah, and no sex toys." he pointed out bluntly before the orange head closed his eyes.

With swift relexes, Grimmjow released his hold on Ichigo and proped himself up to get a better look, not removing Ichigo from him. "It doesn't look to big from the outside, isn't this place a bit cramped for ya?" He suddenly questioned as he turned his gaze back to Ichigo.

Rolling his eyes and propping himself up as well Ichigo gave Grimmjow a look. "I live by myself, idiot. Of course it's not cramped."

Still rather confused as to how Ichigo could live in something so small, Grimmjow blinked around, noticing the kitchen and the books scattered around. It was very tidy in comparison to Grimmjow's home which he never bothered to do much of anything with, however, it was much bigger and had room for three, if not just enough room for two.

Sighing Ichigo rubbed his forehead, "Unlike a certain someone I have no need for too much space. I save money living in this 'small' house y'know."

A grin as wide as it could go, Grimmjow just laughed. "Hey, this place is too small for me, let's get outta here and get some food or go to that market that's down the street. You're moving in and I think we should celebrate with some..." He licked his lips, "steak."

Lifting his hand he poked Grimmjow's nose lightly. "Well that's because you needed room to fuck multiple people in. I, on the other hand, just wanted space and peace to myself. Now...that peace is going to probably be ruined..." Trailing off he looked over the room and sighed. "I'm gonna miss this house."

Grimmjow let out a small sigh and kissed Ichigo on the lips. "It's hard to avoid the past when you mention it every few minutes. Come on, you'll have time to miss this house later. Just think, you're going to be moving in with a mate. What could be better than that? Everyone has their little problems, I just happen to have a few that you don't like." He said with a chuckle.

The kiss had taken Ichigo off guard and he groaned at the contact. Not in a bad way, just a surprised one. When the bluenette pulled back though the orange head blushed once he realized the sound he'd made and looked away. "T-true...I-I'm not complaining...it's just...nevermind."

"It's just... what?" Grimmjow pressed him, smirking at the sound Ichigo made and for the first time in his life, the word cute appeared in his mind. Adorable and absolutely amazing to look at, Ichigo was the perfect eye-candy and his head strong attitude only made him more appealing, at least to someone like Grimmjow.

Keeping his eyes in another direction Ichigo bit his lower lip then reached a hand up to muse his hair. "Never mind. It's nothing." he replied while running his hand back against his head.

He reached out and gripped Ichigo's wrist, leaning in and kissing him once more, a little more passionately than the last. "Yer going to be living with me for the rest of your life. Ya can trust me with anything. That means what's on yer mind as well."

Chocolate hues widened once he was kissed again and blushed like mad as he pulled back. "It's not that I don't trust you." Ichigo sighed, shifting a little. "It's...I don't want you to, y'know, get bored of having me around." That's why he made everything be worked for, just like getting the Kurosaki to be convinced and have sex plus what was needed to be said to get him to move in.

"I was just a one-night stand man until recently, if I know anything, it's boredom. I knew the second that I saw you that I'd never get bored of you. Hell, if I didn't give a shit, I'd never have come over!" Grimmjow said, narrowing his eyes, feeling a little put out. Everything made sense now, but he wasn't going to hold it against Ichigo. It made sense why he had done it. "No matter what happens, I'll never get bored of my berry."

Biting his tongue lightly a soft smile came to his face. "That means a lot. Coming to get me and whatnot." Looking back at the bluenette the orange head chuckled.

Light blue eyes stared into brown hues and Grimmjow leaned in for another kiss. His tongue slipped inside Ichigo's mouth tenderly before pulling back. "I like it when you laugh."

Ichigo kissed back before nipping on Grimmjow's tongue teasingly. "Glad to hear it," he replied, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow muttered, kissing him once more and refusing to pull back this time. Almost plunging into the kiss, passionately letting his tongue slip right inside his hot mouth and groaning into it.

Shifting his hands Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's cerulean strands while also shuddering as he closed his eyes. Paring his lips to tangle his tongue with the other. "Grimm..."

Grimmjow grinned as he ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, enjoying the feel of it between his fingertips. His eyes closed as he focused on just the kiss, using his expert tongue to play with Ichigo's.

Letting out a soft sound Ichigo gripped the back of Grimmjow's shirt tightly as his eyes were squeezed shut to keep from letting out another sound. How the other's tongue touched his own had the orange head gasp and cling to the other man.

Ichigo's warm body pressed against his own only made him feel more in heat. Nevertheless, he managed to not find himself erect as they clung to each other, both moaning, Grimmjow's very quiet into the other's mouth. "Ichiberry..." He whispered.

Opening his eyes halfway Ichigo parted from the kiss a bit to pant and slide his hands down Grimmjow's arms. "...say it again." he whispered, closing his eyes and digging his nails into the other man's arms. "Say 'I love you' again. ...please."

He nodded, kissing Ichigo's right cheek. "I," he said, kissing the left. "Love," Grimmjow said further, kissing his lips. "You." His hands reached out and held him close, keeping him there as he rest his head atop Ichigo's, purring softly. "I love you, berry."

Letting out a soft laugh Ichigo ran his fingers through the blue strands more and kissed Grimmjow once their lips connected. "I love you too." he replied, rubbing the other man's back.

It was a good kind of silent for a while, Ichigo's fingers pressing on his back. Grimmjow wondered if that meant Ichigo would be more carefree and less stressed. He supposed that it didn't matter, since he was now mates with the most fantastic person. Yeah, he'd really almost been with every girl in the entire town and found none of them appealing. Just Ichigo.

Leaning his head back Ichigo moved a hand and rubbed his temple before letting out a soft sigh. How Grimmjow chose him over every other girl was still questionable and the answer 'It's yer eyes,' made no sense, then the other answer was still slightly confusing. Shrugging mentally the orange head breathed in and out slowly.

"Ichi... it might be just me that thinks this, but even here with ya this room is too small," Grimmjow said sighing softly. It wasn't Ichigo's body against his, in fact, that wasn't as suffocating as he thought it would be. No, it was that a room that small or house like that it made him feel confined. He wrapped his arms further around Ichigo's body to show him that it wasn't him.

Rolling his eyes Ichigo looked to the side. "That's 'cause you lived in a big house for the longest time, idiot." the orange head muttered. "Anyway...it's not my fault you're not used to it."

He chuckled, kissing the top of Ichigo's head. "I'll never have to, thank God," Grimmjow said softly rubbing his cheek against the bright orange hair. Who knew if this was too early to fall in love with some other guy. It had happened, and it would never change. At least, for Grimmjow it wouldn't.

Snorting the orange head twirled a strand of Grimmjow's hair around his index and kissed the other's nose before smiling slightly. "Yeah, yeah, Grimmjow."

* * *

A quiet yawn escaped him as he found himself sprawled out on the couch, feet lain out to the couch's arm and resting on it. His head cushioned by the other arm and a small book over his chest. Ichigo and he had been living together for a week, all of the other's things moved in. Mostly by the over excited Grimmjow that wanted him living there with him. His fingers ran through his blue hair as he glanced about. Many had asked him why a man was moving in with him, and as per Ichigo's wishes, he lied. "He's running low on funds and can't support himself, call him family," Grimmjow had said. Grimmjow sat up and called, "Yo, Ichigo!"

Poking his head out from the kitchen with an apron on the orange head crossed his arms with the wooden spoon in his hand. "What is it now?" he sighed, drumming his left hand's fingers on his bicep. "Hurry it up too, I'm making soup."

He smiled, just seeing Ichigo's figure from the kitchen made him instantly happy. "I guess I fell asleep, just wanted to know ya was still here," Grimmjow said, truthfully before pulling himself up and placing the book he had on the coffee table. Again, he yawned and stood to his feet, walking over to Ichigo in the kitchen and wrapping his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck lovingly. "What kinda soup, berry?"

Rolling his eyes Ichigo turned back to the soup and shook his head. "I would've left a note on your face if I went somewhere." he pointed out as he stuck the spoon back into the soup and stirred. "It's something my mom used to make, but she'd only call it 'Cheesy Potato.' It's not really cheese, just...y'know. It tastes like a cheesy potato." Shrugging he then glanced over at Grimmjow. "Eat it or don't. Then you're making yourself something to eat."

"Don't worry about it, Ichi. Anything you make, I'll eat," Grimmjow said, running his hands up Ichigo's shirt passionately. His fingertips gripped the boy's sides. Again, he kissed at his neck, moving to the side of the other's face. "You're always so... high-strung." The fingers sunk back down at the word, gripping the hip and rocking them a little. Blue hues fell behind closed eyelids as Grimmjow showed his affection through his touch, not beckoning Ichigo to come to bed with him, but to show him he cared.

Leaning back into the other's touch Ichigo sighed softly and looked down into the pot. "Look...I know I'm not the best cook who's made something for you...but I..." Closing his eyes the orange head stopped stirring. "I'm trying to outdo any who did." Though once Grimmjow mentioned his attitude Ichigo jabbed him in the gut with his elbow, a brow twitching. "You think? I woke up three times strapped down and tied to my bed!" Growling before calming himself he lifted the spoon out of the pot and blew on the substance and little pieces of potato in it before placing it to the bluenette's lips. "Try it."

Grimmjow didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd had sex with a professional chef before, the crazy girl that just didn't understand what a one-night stand was. Still, Ichigo working that hard for him was just ever more appealing. "Ichigo, you've already outdone every slut that walked through that door by looks alone. Add on your personality and your skills, you're just perfect." At the mention of his midnight musings, Grimmjow just couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Come on, I've managed to hold myself back for about two days. It's just so... kinky. That and you've been refusing sex since the full moon! Gotta get it out of my system somehow," He muttered, pulling back at the sudden jab of Ichigo's elbow. A quiet sigh escaped him as the spoon came into his few and he nodded, bending in, rather confident that it would taste just as the others had the days previously. Amazing. After a quick sip, Grimmjow moaned. "You're kidding me right? You're a chef and you never told me!" He said, hugging him tightly.

Pulling the spoon back the orange head looked away with a slight scowl. "I need to work too, y'know. I can't be limping out the door every morning. Those fucking chicks keep bothering me and asking if you have time for them, if they can come over and all that shit." Flicking off the heat to the stove he placed the lid on the pot before crossing his arms and still leaning back against the other man. "I'm not a chef either. Though I kinda wanna be..." he mumbled, eyes half-lidded and looking to the opposite side he had before.

"Alright, so not every night," Grimmjow said, emphasizing 'every'. "I don't see what's wrong with at least once or twice a week. A guy's got to have some type of intimacy." He frowned at the mention of the girls asking about him. Grimmjow wanted to suggest a threesome, but Ichigo would never go for that, and besides, he was just content with Ichigo's body sleeping next to his. "It's always possible to punch them in the face, or just give me a call on the cell." His smile widened as he kissed Ichigo's lips, running his tongue on Ichigo's top lip. "I'll happily be your taste tester. If there's anything that I love more than sex, it's food. Obviously, you're at the top of the list."

Shaking his head Ichigo chuckled lightly before lifting his hand and running it through the blue strands. "Because I need my arms not to be numb in the morning. Firstly, I need to make breakfast, second...I have to work after breakfast." Turning his head to look at the other before kissing back and raising a brow. "Obviously, seeing as how you eat almost everything I make." He then had a thoughtful look. "Wasn't there a food you hated?"

Grimmjow purred quietly at the fingers running through his blue locks, rubbing any skin he touched against the other's palms. "Well, you're not working tomorrow," He commented, "so we can have some fun tonight, right?" His teeth shimmered in the light that broke through the blinds. They'd almost been caught before by a woman sneaking around his house to maybe catch Grimmjow off-guard. Still, they were unable to do anything simple since Grimmjow just went about his day and their plans were foiled. "I dislike most spicy food, anything else I'll eat. Even ya if ya asked me to..." He teased, kissing his lips once more.

Letting out a soft breath Ichigo turned in the other's arms and looked up at him with a raised brow. "How can we even do anything more than 'cuddling for warmth' since those damn girls keep coming in?" He then poked Grimmjow's nose. "I do believe I warned you before about doing that shit and yet you did not listen to me." Pulling his hand back he then counted the things he needed to finish. "Besides, tomorrow I need to cook for a week's worth of meals for you since I'll be going over to my family's the day after..." Counting he then paused. "And I'll make sure not to add anything spicy." Though his grin seemed on the verge of demonic.

"It's not my fault! I lock the door, but they musta stolen a key or somethin' and made a copy the time before!" Grimmjow complained. "I'll change the lock tomorrow then..." He growled, sighing quietly as he listened to Ichigo count the things he had to do before going to his... "Wait, what? You're going to see your family on Friday? You never told me that." Grimmjow said, raising an eyebrow, but seeming more put out now at the information. Ichigo hadn't told him about this and hadn't even asked him if he wanted to come along. Was he ashamed of Grimmjow? "I can barely stand the lack of sex we have now! You're going to take away your warmth from me and leave me cold at night?" He hadn't meant to sound so frustrated.

"See?" he snorted then lowered his hand and blushed while looking to the side. "Yeah, I am..." Pulling back he went over to a cupboard and got some containers out. "I forgot to tell you about it - actually...my dad called and practically begged me to come visit since my sisters are now coming of age and need someone to explain the 'feelings' adults have when the moon comes out..." Setting the plastic containers down he gnawed on his lower lip. "...I...well I did..." Pausing he then shook his head mentally and went about to put the soup into the three containers then into two bowls and handed Grimmjow one of them.

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck, watching him move about the kitchen almost too comfortable with the interior. He was unable to tell whether or not he was angry or just very annoyed that Ichigo was going to just give him less than a day's worth of notice that he was leaving. He waited until Ichigo had done his duties before speaking up. "Oi, what do you mean 'well I did', did what?" Grimmjow asked, putting the bowl he'd been handed on the counter before reaching out and taking Ichigo's wrist in his iron grip. It was easy to pull him closer to his body, thinking only of Ichigo leaving and completely unsure of how he was going to last. It'd already been a good week of them living together. "We're not finished talking here, Ichigo."

Feeling a hand grip his wrist Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at the other before using his other hand to pry the hand off. "Goddamn pervert! Let go!" he growled, digging his nails into the hand. "I've lived with you for a freaking week and I haven't even said 'I'm moving out' so quit being such a hard ass! I'm just going to visit my family!" Glaring over his shoulder the orange head yanked his wrist away. "Change the 'I did' to 'I was!' I was going to ask you to come along but forget it."

He tossed his blue hair for a moment, allowing Ichigo to release himself from his grip. "It's not like I was saying I was worried you'd be staying at your parents so that you wouldn't have to be here!" Grimmjow said, growling his reply. "You barely gave me a whole day's notice anyway! I'm not angry because I think you're leaving, I'm angry because you didn't bother to tell me until just now." Almost silently, he turned around, grabbed his bowl and walked to the table. "I wouldn't have been able to go anyway, since I just got a job." He mumbled.

"If I knew this would happen I would've told you sooner!" Ichigo snarled, hands forming fists. Glaring as Grimmjow went to go to the table then blinked. "What? Then who the hell's been paying for this house while you've been here not having a job?" Raising a hand he ran it through his hair and bit his lower lip.

"What, you think I just had sex with random people?" Grimmjow asked, sipping his soup. "Since that's no longer an option, not because of your condition alone, but for my own personal feelings, I've started a job at the hardware store." He cringed, waiting for the shouts out 'You whored yourself out to pay for the house?'.

Setting the bowl that contained his soup in the microwave Ichigo then went to get ingredients for a salad to make and set them on the counter before his chocolate hues flickered with realization and turned, slamming his open hand onto the table. "You -" The orange head stopped then pulled his hand up and rubbed his face before heading out of the room. "...I need a little time alone." Pulling up the doorway he stopped and sighed. "Great choice of new employment though." With that he headed up to his own room.

Grimmjow felt the strength of the slam onto the counter, almost like he could hear ever wave of sound beating against his eardrum. He couldn't change his past, but he'd made quite a stretch to change his present and future. Hopefully, Ichigo would see that, but he instead calmed himself down and walked over to the bedroom, allowing Grimmjow a "Ichigo, wait" before the door closed and shut his words out completely. Thunk. Thunk. His spoon hit the bowl as he played with his food without much thought, wishing he'd lied, saying that it was someone else that paid for the house in full and he never had to do a single thing. Still, she'd come around when Ichigo was sleeping and Grimmjow had walked to the door without waking him and telling her no. That they'd have the money soon. Then, the next morning, Grimmjow had walked down to the hardware store as Ichigo was at work and found his job. He was handy, never needing a single soul to enter the house because of household appliances or plumming. "Ichigo, I'm going out," Grimmjow called, unsure if he heard him or not and wrote on a sticky-note before placing it on the fridge and walking out the door, heading to the hardware store.

Sitting on his bed Ichigo placed a hand over his face and furrowed his brows. "I don't get it..." he muttered, moving to lay back on the bed while closing his eyes. "...he whored himself out?" Laughter, sick, disturbed, laughter passed his lips and covered his face with both hands. "He could've told me, I would've helped out any way I could...it's not like I'm a cold hearted bastard." Cocking his head back the orange head bit his lower lip as he heard the bluenette's muffled words and sighed. "...I don't hate him, not at all..." he trailed off.

* * *

The door slid open silently as Grimmjow walked in with a small bag and closed the door behind him. His eyes scanned the room, searching for Ichigo, but finding that it was empty. He assumed that Ichigo was still upstairs lying on their bed with that look on his face. A quiet sigh and Grimmjow walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the drawer looking for a screwdriver and finally locating it in the back before grasping it in his hand and walking back over to the door and starting to take off the lock, followed by opening the door and quickly changing it with the lock he'd just bought. "There, this oughta keep Ichigo happy, if he'd not angry right now..." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he replaced the screws and sighed, pulling out the two keys he had made for them and playing with them in his hand as he placed the bag on the counter top and headed up the stairs, opening the door and looking inside.

Having laid on the bed for a while Ichigo had turned to lay on it on his side, eyes shut and dozed off for who knows how long. His left hand held onto the sheets while his lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out slowly. "Nnn..." Ichigo held onto the comforter tighter and his face felt a small dash of pink color the surface.

Grimmjow peeked in, closing the door behind him as he saw Ichigo's huddled figure clinging to the tips of the comforter and the sheets. He sighed, wondering what he was dreaming of as he walked over, his fingers almost reaching out for the rope, but catching himself. "Ichigo doesn't like that," he reminded himself. As he walked over he realized there would be no way to get him covered with his body on them like that, not without waking him anyway, so he walked to the closet and pulled out a couple extra blankets, walking back over and drapping them over him and climbing onto the bed himself, and covering himself as well. It was a moment before he pulled Ichigo's body closer to his own in a small hug.

Feeling slight movement Ichigo's eyes fluttered halfway open and glanced over his shoulder to Grimmjow as the other held him in a little hug. "Grimm...?" he mumbled, lifting a hand and rubbing his eye. "...'ey. When'd you get home?" Turning to face the other completely the orange head looked up with dazed brown spheres. "Damn, I must've passed out."

"Yea, ya must've. I've changed the locks, so if I'm out at work or you are, we won't have anyone breaking into the house at least through the front door," Grimmjow explained. "I was only out for a bit, but it's dark out now." He closed his eyes and nuzzled Ichigo's neck silently before starting to kiss it lovingly. His arms hugged him closer, allowing him the chance to kiss the other's lips before sighing contentedly.

Sighing softly Ichigo placed his forehead against Grimmjow's own once he was done kissing him and a twitch came from the side of his mouth. "I was thinking...about what you said earlier and...I've come to a conclusion." Pushing to sit up he then bapped Grimmjow upside the head with his fist. "I've come to the conclusion that I'm pissed! You could've asked me for some help in paying your rent or whatever, dumb ass!"

"Ya know me," Grimmjow replied, rubbing his nose against Ichigo's even though he had told him he was angered. "I like to do everything on my own, even if we had known each other well before we mated." He explained, twisting his body and cocking his head to kiss the lips of his previous lover. "Hey, it's what I'm good at and it's all I've ever known to pay for everything. No parents to tell me it's not everything that mattered." He shrugged, feeling that it was useless to regret the past as it was.

Rubbing his temple Ichigo pushed Grimmjow down on the bed and straddled him with furrowed brows and looked to the side with a blush. "Y-you did wear condoms right?" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Are ya asking if I have any diseases?" Grimmjow inquired, chuckling as he allowed the younger boy to straddle him the way he was. He willingly placed his hands on Ichigo's hips and ran his fingers against the clothing guarding the flesh underneath. "No, I don't. Been lucky and will be since it's only one I'll entertain now."

"So...uh...you didn't impregnate any of those...women did you?" Raising a brow he kept rubbing his neck while biting his lower lip. "Like...no Grimmjow JR.s running about?"

Grimmjow had a moment where his laughter filled the room and he pulled Ichigo down for another kiss. "I learned long ago that I'm... well, I can't have children. I don't want them either. Noisy little brats," He said rolling his eyes. "Though, if you want them, I might consider it."

Blinking rapidly Ichigo looked dumbfounded. "You...can't have kids?" he repeated, looking thoughtful then sighed happily. "Thank God, no little annoying Grimmjow JR.s running about terrorizing people." Covering his face he broke down into snickers and 'manly' giggles. "Boy am I glad..."

"I'm not that bad!" Grimmjow retorted, understanding that Ichigo was just happy that there was no extra baggage onto the past Grimmjow already had. "I'm guessing that means ya don't want to have children either, huh?" He questioned, looking into what he could see of those chocolate hues. Just thinking about all the little kids he could've had just made him feel sick.

"I-I'm not saying t-that..." he snickered, rubbing an eye then lowering the hand and cupping Grimmjow's face, leaning his own in to kiss the bluenette. "And since I'm going to be gone after tomorrow..." Reaching a hand back he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bandanna and tied it around Grimmjow's wrists while distracting him with a needy kiss.

He laughed into the kiss, feeling the soft bandanna bound around his wrists. "I see how it is. Well, this does fullfil my needs for the kick," Grimmjow teased, kissing back and then pulling back, letting his head rest against the pillow. "Well, I am curious to see what you're going to do, show yer mate what you've got." His tongue ran along his upper lip and then the bottom.

Blushing as the other laughed at his tying him up. "S-shut up! At least I'm trying!" he stuttered, eyes averting before pushing the other's shirt up and licking at the middle of Grimmjow's chest before nipping and running his hands up the sides. "You laugh and I'll leave you like this, got it?" he growled, eyes narrowed and flickering with the warning being completely serious.

"In that case," Grimmjow said, snickering without remorse, but not loudly so as to bring on Ichigo's fury. "Actually, I rather like you doing this, I'd rather be the one above you, but this works too." He adjusted to his situation, squirming for a good minute as he felt the other's actions and smirked, closing his eyes and relaxing as if Ichigo were giving him a massage. "Feels good..." He murmured.

Nibbling he stopped once he reached a nipple and swallowed thickly while then brushing his lips over it and then poking his tongue out to lick it. The orange head letting his hands roam down and trail lightly and teasingly over Grimmjow's thighs. "...so...anywhere particular you like to be touched?" he asked, glancing up and through his bangs.

Grimmjow laughed and then looked thoughtful. "Liked to be touched, hmm?" His head moved back, his eyes keeping closed as the pillow took more of his head in the depths of itself. "The obvious places, I think. Groin, thighs, oh, and right... there," He groaned out as Ichigo's tongue touched the mere outskirts of his nipple. Sure, he'd been touched in the usual places, but not there, not often.

Raising a brow he lifted a hand and trailed it along the outermost of Grimmjow's nipple before pausing. "Y'know, if you didn't tie me up when we do have sex...I would know this already..." he noted then leaned down and kissed the bluenette's lips softly.

"Ah, but that's what brought on this little action, didn't it? I told you I'd never get bored. You keep me on my toes," Grimmjow teased. He let out a quiet moan as Ichigo ran his finger along the area mentioned. "Do you really not like being tied up?" He asked looking up at his hands and shrugging himself.

Snorting Ichigo looked at the other with a raised brow. "I don't like it if it happens constantly." he growled, sitting on the other man's lap and looking down on the other's crotch. "How did you even come to like it anyway?" Slipping down he bit the zipper to the other's pants and tugged it down.

He shrugged once more and smiled at what he did. "That's sexy, I'll keep _that _in mind for next time," Grimmjow said, referring to Ichigo using his teeth. "Mmm, I don't know what to say to that, since it's been awhile since my kink has developed quite a bit." The truth was, he didn't like to think why it was there, it was just something he had to deal with.

Releasing the tag from his teeth Ichigo leaned up and blushed before rolling his eyes. "Sure, sure." Moving his hands he tugged off his own shirt and unbuttoned the other's jeans. "Y-y'know..." Averting his eyes he brushed some of his hair out of his face. "I...well..." He looked down at the mattress then. "N-never mind."

A quick shake of the head and Grimmjow wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist. "I wish that you would stop doing that, Ichigo. Speak your mind, I'm your mate, your lover, and your friend. It wouldn't matter what the subject is, you should never be afraid of saying what you think aloud," Grimmjow stated, knowing that some things were better left unsaid, but knowing little of Ichigo.

Biting his lower lip the orange head then let out a breath. "Fine..." Looking over at Grimmjow he breathed in then out before stuttering out, "I-I love you." Before closing his eyes and face turning red at the confession.

Grimmjow, somehow quite skillfull about not using his hands to get what he wanted, pulled Ichigo's torso down. He landed a kiss on his lips, passionately, lovingly. "I love you, too." There was no hint of a lie, nor any place in his eyes for there to be any mistrust. "I only wish that I had my tail..." Grimmjow said, "to prove it throughly."

Ichigo gasped once he was pulled down and moaned lightly at the kiss before pulling back with a blush on his face. "Sometimes words are stronger than actions, Grimmjow." he snickered, shoulders bouncing at the force.

"Sorry if I don't believe that, Ichigo. Actions are more... trustful, I think. Though you'd never lie to me, I know that for sure," Grimmjow smirked, kissing him once more and then letting him sit back up onto his lap. "This is hardly the time, but tell me about them. Your family, I mean."

Blinking Ichigo raised a brow then paused. "...well...my dad's an idiot and my sisters are nothing like the other." Ichigo spoke, a thoughtful look on his face. "But..." Gnawing on his lower lip Ichigo then moved to reach a hand down Grimmjow's pants and gripped his erection to distract the other from his pausing yet once again.

He moaned out quietly, pleased at Ichigo's action. His preditory grin reappeared on his face as his lustful thoughts began to take over. "Ya know, I'd like ta meet 'em some day." Grimmjow's legs ran up Ichigo's back as he let his head fall back as Ichigo took his manhood in his hands. "If ya want to know how to do something, just let me know, I know yer new and all."

A shrug was his only response and slid down to lick at the tip of Grimmjow's cock. "I'll call and tell them to visit then," he snorted, furrowing his brows then in concentration as he scrapped his teeth over the hardened flesh. "S-shut up...I can do this."

"Do that, then," Grimmjow managed before groaning once more. Oh, how the teeth felt against his manhood. It was an amazing feeling. He felt his wrists fight the bandanna's hold, but the helplessness only made him turn on more. "Well, I believe you so far..." He groaned.

Rolling his eyes Ichigo sighed before letting his tongue lick the underside before stroking slowly. "Just don't spread your pervertedness all over my sisters." he pointed out before moving his lips to the head and took the tip into his mouth.

Grimmjow let out a mixture of snickers and moans as Ichigo easily mentioned his sisters before taking away the chance for Grimmjow to reply without the sounds of moans interupting his words. "Gah... come on, I'll... ah... help ya... explain the night!" He said jokingly.

Snorting lightly he licked his lips before looking at the other as if he was crazy. "I'm sure you'd be as vulgar as possible." he pointed out then stroked the other once again while nipping at Grimmjow's thighs.

"I'm not that bad... ngn... am I?" Grimmjow asked as he rolled his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the other's touch completely. His leg ran up Ichigo's back sensually as the other continued to tease him. "Lemme feel yer, ah, mouth. Come on."

"You're only as bad as your dirty mind can get." he teased then let his tongue trail along the cock once again. "Horn dog..." Ichigo snorted though he parted his lips to take Grimmjow's erection into his mouth again and bobbed his head.

A moan escaped him, his hips twisting a little. "Yea, Ichiberry, that's the way. Ah... oh yea," Grimmjow murmured as he let his legs fall to the bed, letting Ichigo's mouth molest his manhood. It would be very easy to untie the bandanna, because Ichigo had tied it somewhat loose, perhaps a little unsure of what he was doing, but he was enjoying this.

Continuing to bob his head the orange head scrapped his teeth over the flesh then bit it in a warning way. Pulling back to lap at the head before growling out, "Don't call me 'berry.'"

There was a small groan and then a laugh from Grimmjow. His fingers played with each other to distract him from the obvious lack of movement he could use. "If you keep doing what you just did, I'll be saying it permanently," He said, licking his lips. For a moment, he shook his head to remove the blue locks that had fallen into his face.

Scowling Ichigo moved away and bit his lower lip with a thoughtful look. "Hnn..." His brown hues flickered from concentration then pushed his own jeans and boxers off. "Shut up." Looking away he then crawled over Grimmjow and pressed their chests together. "Kinky bastard."

"Mmm, love the naked you," Grimmjow said, lovingly kissing his lips when they came close to his own. "If you're allowed to call me things like, 'kinky bastard,' 'pervert,' and all the other things you call me, I can call you 'berry'." He reasoned, allowing his legs to intertwine with Ichigo's to hold him in place.

Lifting his hands as he trailed them over Grimmjow's chest then looped them around his neck as he kissed back. "But you know I'm right when I say those things." Ichigo pointed out simply and licked the other's chin.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, berry. You have all these little pet names to avoid using my name, I'm allowed to have at least one," Grimmjow said, sticking out his tongue and then rubbing his nose against Ichigo's. "I do have a question though, since we're just sitting here."

Growling the orange haired man raised his head to looking at Grimmjow. "What is it now?" he asked, letting a hand play with the blue strands.

"What do you like about me?" Grimmjow said, not taking a moment to think about what he was saying. He'd probably take Ichigo off guard, not usually asking about those types of things.

A bright blush attacked his features then. "W-well I-!" Lifting a hand he scratched his cheek while looking to the side. "I...I like how damn stubborn you are and..." His blush darkened. "You're so passionate about things."

Grimmjow's legs pushed him closer against his body. "Passionate? About what?" He asked, letting a small smile appear on his features, but his eyes showed no pleasure, just a seriousness about the subject. "And thank you for the stubborn comment." Grimmjow teased, allowing another kiss to be placed on Ichigo's lips.

"About everything." he replied, eyes shut and pulling his arms back to place his hands on Grimmjow's chest. "It does you justice." he teased. Opening his eyes halfway and moving his hands to go untie the bluenette's wrists.

The fingers ran against his chest, causing a shiver to travel around his entire body, but Grimmjow liked it. "Everything?" Grimmjow asked, moving his hands down when the bandanna was untied and placing his arms in between Ichigo's and hugging him tight. "I think I'm going to need some specifics, eh?" He kissed him, deciding not to switch their positions, though he would soon.

Shrugging Ichigo then rested his forehead to Grimmjow's own. "I don't think you need any, idiot." he chuckled before letting his fingers run through the cerulean tresses.

He purred quietly, licking the tip of Ichigo's nose and nipping it happily. "Alright, so I don't," Grimmjow murmured, kissing him gently and then just tightening his hold. "Well, you started this, I might as well finish it." It was half a second as Ichigo was now on the bottom, Grimmjow's arms still wrapped tightly around the other's torso.

Blinking once his nose was nipped he was about to respond before gasping once their positions were swapped and pouting lightly. "Just don't tie me up." he sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Alright, I guess I gotta let you have that since you're leaving for a whole week," Grimmjow said, hiding a hint of frustration inside it. He didn't want his Ichigo to leave for a week, though he would be able to save enough money for them to live on for a good month or so.

Lifting his hands up he coiled his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled his lips down to his own while also wrapping his legs around the bluenette's waist. "I told you I'll try to get them to come here."

"Yeah..." Grimmjow said, leaning down and kissing his lips delicately before running his hands down the side of Ichigo's body and letting them rest on his hips. "Guess there's no point in worrying about it. Do I have to use lube again?" He asked.

Letting his fingers run through Grimmjow's hair he licked at the other's cheek once he shifted his head then shuddered violently. At hearing the question if lube should be used or not had Ichigo avert his eyes. "N-no...I...I want to try without it this time..."

He blinked, taken aback since he had reached down behind the bed, sure that Ichigo was going to say yes. "You're always keep me on my toes, Ichiberry," Grimmjow said, licking at his neck playfully as hs pulled Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and smriked. "I love you."

Glancing back over the orange haired man smirked lightly. "Isn't that my job?" he pointed out then bit his lower lip once his legs were hooked over the other's shoulders. A soft blush formed on his face and gripped the sheets. "I love you too."

Grimmjow pressed his manhood against the other's asshole, slowly pushing in, steadily allowing Ichigo to get used to the feeling again. Since the last and first time they had sex was on the full moon, he didn't want Ichigo to feel overloaded. "Tell me if it's ever too much for you, alright?" He groaned as the warmth of Ichigo's ass surrounded his cock.

Hooking his ankles together Ichigo tightened his hold on the sheets and grit his teeth with a groan. "Nnnn!" Trembles attacked his system and the orange head panted, head cocked back. "G-Grimm..."

The sound of his voice was like music to his ears. Ichigo had no idea how much of a hold on Grimmjow he had, sure Grimmjow hid it well, but if Ichigo told him to do something, he'd probably do it with only a little complaint.

Taking in and letting out soft pants Ichigo looked up at the bluenette with half-lidded eyes. "M...move." he whined, tugging at the sheets.

His eyebrows lifted as he chuckled happily, pulling out and then pushing himself back in with more force. "My bad," Grimmjow said, continuing the motion, hands gripped on Ichigo's hips tight.

Releasing the sheets he grabbed onto Grimmjow's wrists and arched his back with a gasp and panted with a shudder. "A-ah...G-Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow didn't say a word as he pulled out and shoved himself back in, still careful not to make his lover's ass start to bleed, which it would eventually, unless Grimmjow's precum actually coated it enough. "Louder..." He said, in barely a whisper.

A sharp inhale was taken in and Ichigo cried out as his nails scrapped the other's skin. "Ah! G-Grimm!" Tossing his head to the side the orange head bit his lower lip and let out a soft sound.

"Stop biting yer lip like that, Ichigo. Yer going to force me to gag you to stop you," Grimmjow cooed as he started to rock his hips up against Ichigo's faster and harder each time, finding the rhythm. He, too, moaned out at the nails against his back, a real glutton for pain.

Hearing the warning to stop biting his lip Ichigo released it and cried out in pleasure. "I ca-aah! Can't help it!" he defended, parting his lips and moaned out wantonly. "Gr-Grimm!"

He was forced to close his eyes from the shear pleasure of his cock pressing inside the luscious ass he loved. His fingers dug into Ichigo's hips, taking a tighter grip on the white skin. "Then I'll just make ya wear a gag till ya stop," Grimmjow said, teasing him once more, but thinking about Ichigo gagged only made his manhood stiffen further.

Ichigo screamed out and jerked his head back while panting and moaning out as his eyes slammed shut. "Ahn! Y-you wouldn't..." he whimpered, scratching his nails down Grimmjow's arms.

"Try me," Grimmjow said out in a groan. Now with the rhythm at its full extent, he searched about for the sweet spot, but found it almost instantly. It was his mate, and even in his dreams, he knew where it was. Their groans filled the air around them, the mattress taking their weight easily.

His face became flushed and panted with his hands holding onto Grimmjow's arms tightly. "Aaah! H-harder!" Ichigo looked up with a flushed face. "Grimm, harder!"

Faster and harder, just as begged, Grimmjow hit the same point over and over. The sounds of his lover acting like fuel on the fire of his passion. "Only if... you keep... screaming my name..." Grimmjow said, unable to ignore the wonderful sensation flowing through his manhood.

Ichigo moaned then moved his hands to grip the blue strands. "O-oooh! Only if y-you keep -aaah! Touching me!" His hips moved back to meet the thrusts and cried out while laying the right side of his face against the mattress. "Grimmjow!"

He moved a hand down from the hip and took hold of Ichigo's cock. His fingers played with the hard staff, the thumb rubbing against the slit, as Grimmjow, not even missing a beat, continued to thrust himself into Ichigo. The sound of his name meant he was ready to turn the passion, only entering his mate faster.

"Nnngh!" Hastened breaths were taken in and out while Ichigo's lips parted and was gasping out and moaning Grimmjow's name. His hands fell to the sheets and lifted one to bite and make it bleed. "Mnn!"

Grimmjow didn't even notice Ichigo's action, after all, his eyes were shut tight and all he could focus on was the rhythm of his hips slapping against the other's flesh. The cock finding itself deep inside Ichigo's ass. "I'm close!" He said, warning him.

A certain thrust inside had Ichigo scream and throw his head back. "A-ah! God, Grimmjow!" His hands' nails tore at the comforter and panted before biting his lower lip with a groan as he came. "Grimm!"

It was the signal. Grimmjow came soon after, his cock already deep inside Ichigo's ass. "Ah, God, Ichigo!" He shouted, falling back a little and resting his back against the comforter. "This... this is great. Oh, God, Ichigo!"

Clutching to the bluenette the orange head cried out with a furious blush on his face, shuddering at the feel of Grimmjow cum inside him. Panting, his face flushed, Ichigo closed his eyes, chest increasing and decreasing in size rapidly.

His breathing was labored, Grimmjow was struggling to take in air and was desperate to get it out of his lungs. "We have _got _to do this more often," He said, opening his eyes and looking at Ichigo. "Did I ever tell you how much I love having sex with you?"

Ichigo rested his head on the mattress, cuddling up to Grimmjow and growling appreciatively. Though he couldn't really respond due to how exhausted he was at the moment. "Mmm-hmm..." was all he could get out before passing out.

Grimmjow pulled himself out and held Ichigo close, realizing his limp sature and laughing quietly. "Sleep well, Ichigo. I love you..." He said, kissing his lips before lying his head down on the pillow, holding Ichigo from behind and covering them with their blankets. Ichigo wouldn't have noticed, him the way he was, but Grimmjow nuzzled his face into the back of Ichigo's shoulder, purring quietly.


End file.
